Home Is Where the Heart Is
by Donna Lynn
Summary: It's been five years since the Atlantis expedition came to the Pegasus system. How have things changed for everyone?
1. Chapter One

**Home Is Where the Heart Is**  
**Author:** Donna Lynn  
**Status:** Incomplete  
**Word Count:** 6,614  
**Category:** Drama/Romance  
**Spoilers/Rumors:** General season 1 Alternate Universe  
**Season:** 1  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Content Warning:** Language, mild violence, and sexual content.  
**Summary:** It's been five years since the Atlantis expedition came to the Pegasus system. How have things changed for everyone and what will happen next?  
**Author's Note:** This is one of my first John/Teyla story so lay it on me! The episode "Hot Zone" inspired me to start reading and writing my own fan fiction. I'm hoping to make the pairing more popular and bigger!  
**Pairing:** John/Teyla  
**Disclaimer:** The characters of **Stargate: Atlantis** do not belong to me. So **DO NOT** sue me!

* * *

It was early, like four am early, and John was getting ready to meet Teyla for a sparring session. In the last five years it became regular routine for them to meet every morning and practice their fighting skills. Get up at four, small breakfast, then gradually work themselves into their workout. On average their sessions would last anywhere from two to four hours and everyone in Atlantis knew not to disturb them unless it were an emergency.

John looked at his watch and cringed, "Shit, she's gonna kick my ass." He quickly finished packing his bag and headed out the door. On his way he thought about how his life had changed in the last five years. Five years ago he came with an expedition to explore the Pegasus galaxy. Five years since his life took on a whole new meaning. Five years since he met the closest person to him ever in his life other than his cousin Selene Sheppard. Selene was the only family he had left and he knew she understood his sudden disappearance. He remembered their conversation when he called to tell her he would be leaving and unreachable for an unknown amount of time. She just chuckled slightly and said she knew he would only do such a thing for good reason, but that she would miss him terribly. Thing about Selene, she was the most self-sacrificing person he knew. If it would make someone else's life better but put her in a kink, then she was fine with it. It was a quality he loved about her, and hated all the same. He could tell she was on the verge of tears just as he was, but they both stayed strong for one another. He allowed himself a brief moment to loath but quickly pulled himself together and told himself it would not be the last time he spoke with her. That moment of determination was his driving force to deal with his pain. That determination was the only thing that kept him going, until Teyla.

He rounded a corner and remembered a moment between himself and Teyla.

_John looked at Teyla from his perched position on the bed, slightly amused. Oh this is gonna be a lot of fun he thought pleasantly. "Where'd you hear that from?" he asked trying to hide his amusement._

_She tilted her head at him from the couch rather comfortably. "I was in the commissary when I over heard two women talking. One of them mentioned that the other looked as if they were given a hickey," she seemed rather puzzled by the word and interested in what it meant._

_He smirked with a soft chuckle and sat up to lean his elbows on his knees. "It's a mark left under the skin. Made from excessive pressure from biting or sucking on the neck...or other places," he explained strait forwardly._

_She regarded him carefully with an inquisitive expression. "What is the purpose?" she further inquired._

_He shrugged, "Nothing really, some people do it just to see what it feels like and others do it in a more primitive way. It can be someone's way of marking their territory."_

_"Marking their territory? So it is a territorial mark?" she gathered. "Sometimes..."_

_He thought for second and considered his answer. "Yeah, in a way I guess that's really why we do it. Sometimes it's done by accident, sometimes it's not."_

_She seemed to take in what he said but he could tell she was about to ask another question. "Is this a custom you practice?" she asked genuinely curious._

_It was his turn to seem curious, "I have to be with the right person."_

_She looked at him intuitively, "You consider it to be an intimacy."_

_"Absolutely, and I would never put it in the most obvious place," he admitted. "It's a lot of fun making them but they look like bruises and it's not appealing when they're in plain view."_

_Her brow creased in a furrow, "Where would you place one?"_

_"Places I would only see," he voiced lowly, with enticement._

_She caught his meaning quickly and raised an eyebrow with a small smile, "I see."_

That happened a little over a year after they came to Atlantis. A few months after the first Wraith attack. Since the first Wraith attack things around Atlantis changed. Not just city wise but people wise. Everyone seemed closer somehow. John Sheppard could not imagine a day without seeing Teyla Emmagan she had become such a large part of his life. Like their morning sessions, he found he couldn't function right if they didn't have them. He felt refreshed and energetic after their sessions. The exact opposite of how he felt if he missed a session. He was in better shape than when he came to Atlantis, physically and mentally.

Moments later he entered the training gym and sure enough there she was, sitting on the floor digging into some native fruit of hers.

She glanced at her watch and smiled, "You're late."

He stepped inside and placed his things next to hers and came to sit in front of her on the floor. Tables seemed too formal for their taste. "Not terribly late," he commented taking a peach from the tray between them.

She smiled her usual smile and continued to eat. "Did you sleep well?" she asked taking a bite of her peach.

"Like a rock," he stated with a mouthful of food.

"I see," she noted. "That would explain your tardiness."

He rolled his eyes, "I did not oversleep."

She raised her eyebrow in a challenge.

He gave her his what look, "I took longer in the shower."

She nodded letting the subject drop, for the time being.

"So? What are we gonna do today?" he seemed anxious to get started.

She thought for a moment, "Perhaps the bow?" She took another piece of fruit from the tray.

"Blindfolded?" he grinned innocently biting into another peach.

She considered it for a moment, "It is something we have not done in some time."

He nodded in agreement. "I don't know why we do it...I always end up on my back," he grinned at her at the last of his comment. "Not my favorite position." He added offhandedly.

She smiled a little more and reached for another piece of fruit from the tray. "Of course not, you like control," she reminded in a controlled tone. "Being on top or behind seems to suit your more."

"Yeah, I guess it does," he commented lowly, which made her look him in the eye. They stared at one another for a long moment. "I know you don't like control." He could have sworn he saw her blush as she quickly looked down at the tray. He decided to leave her be, not wanting to ruin the morning by upsetting her.

They sat in relative silence for the rest of their meal, only to comment on the weather or how good the food was. They cleaned up and started their own readiness for the coming session. Majority of the time they only took twenty minutes or so to warm up. It was more for John's benefit than Teyla's. She was naturally flexible and only needed a moment or two to relax.

"I believe Dr. Weir is nervous about the gathering on the mainland," she brought up.

He rolled his head on his shoulders, back and forth, "Oh yeah, why?" Come to think of it he was kind of nervous about it himself. Not that he didn't like going to the mainland or anything, he loved it. Over the last five years he'd grown very accustom to their culture. So much in fact he would practice it back on Earth if he ever returned.

"She has been attentive of what her attire should be for the occasion," she sounded a bit puzzled at her behavior.

John chuckled, "Sounds to me like she might be trying to impress somebody."

"I believe it may be Dr. McKay," she expressed bluntly. "I do not understand why they fight the strong attraction they have for one another? There is nothing to hold them back."

You mean like we do he thought stretching his arms above his head.

"Maybe she feels it will diminish her position as leader," she wondered. "Or she may feel guilty because of her husband back on Earth." When he didn't respond to any of her questions or comments she glanced his way and saw an unusual expression on his face. He seemed to be trying to ignore something inside himself. She had known him long enough to know what that look meant. "It must be hard on all of you," she started quietly. "To go as long as you have without companionship."

"It's over rated it you ask me," the words slipped from his mouth before he could stop them. "What I meant was relationships, intimate relationships, are nice to have but when you've gone so long without one it doesn't bother you so much." He explained putting his hands on his hips.

"You grow accustom to loneliness?" she meant it as a statement but it came out like a question.

"Just the physical aspect of it," he shrugged.

She grew silent for a moment and watched him. "It should not be that way," she added in a sympathetic tone.

"Sometimes you don't have a choice," he added offhandedly.

"It is an excuse," she found herself saying all the sudden. Too watch John Sheppard over the years be the way he was saddened her. She did not want to see him unhappy. Even if his happiness was elsewhere, away from her, away from Atlantis.

That stopped him dead in his tracks. He looked across at her for a long moment. "Why don't you just say what you really wanna say Teyla," he went strait to the point.

She lifted her chin slightly and faced him completely. "In the five years you have been here have you been intimate with anyone?" she asked bluntly as if she were about to make a point.

He narrowed his eyes at her not understanding the sudden attitude change from her. Without taking his eyes away from hers. "You know the answer Teyla," he answered somewhat uncomfortably.

"Why?" she asked softly.

"It's complicated, you know that," he answered shortly.

"To deny your own nature John is to deny the very thing that makes you human," she quoted from a book of his.

"Yeah well just because something's within your reach doesn't mean you can take it," he shot back.

"You don't have to take it to touch it," she commented. "You're scared."

"What the hell are you getting at Teyla?" he asked as he walked to his bag to retrieve his bow and hers at the same time. "That people should just go around and screw everything in sight?" he asked sarcastically. He started towards her and tossed her a bow.

"Why have you become so defensive?" she asked.

"Why the hell are you grilling me all the sudden?" he almost fumed in return as they started to circle one another.

Another Earth term she thought affectionately as they began to stare the other down. "What is within your reach that you cannot have...Dr. Weir perhaps? " she bated as she moved into a defensive position and tilted her head. She knew there were no intimate feelings between them, just a deep friendship. John would kill anyone with his bare hands if they so much as harmed a hair on Elizabeth's head. It was a way of getting through his defenses.

If looks could kill though, Teyla would be ashes.

"Elizabeth has nothing to do with this," he vowed quietly, too quietly, he was getting angrier by the minute.

She raised an eyebrow in response, "Shall we dance?"

He shrugged as if he didn't care then struck out at her with the bow. She blocked it effectively then countered his move only to be blocked in return. Half an hour went by and they were still going at it hot and heavy. They blocked and attacked with exact precision. You learn a lot about a persons fighting style when you spare with them practically everyday for four years, which meant you learned their weaknesses as well.

John saw that she kept leaving her left side open and took the opportunity to strike. He faked her into the wrong move and landed a solid shot to her side. "You're leaving your left side open," he rectified nonchalantly.

She stiffened and moved around to take the sting out but did not retaliate against him. A hard hit was not to be taken personally. That was what they were there for, to train each other. If one made a mistake the other was to catch it, and fix it however possible. If Dr. Weir, McKay, Beckett or even Ford were to watch a sparring session they would probably cringe at the brutality they sometimes took on.

"Again," she nodded getting into position.

They started their dance again. That's what it was, a dance. To an outside observer they looked like they were dancing. Every move was precise and thought out. Muscle memory is what John called it and it saved his life more times than he could count.

By now they were both sweating and breathing heavily from the constant motion. Teyla made a combination thrust-sweep but John maneuvered around it effectively. They were both getting tired and they knew it.

"Alright...your turn to give me some answers," he breathed heavily as they started to circle again.

"You still have not answered my question?" she countered, tense with anticipation like a tiger hunting its pray in a prairie.

John was tense himself, and when John got tense he got impulsive, maybe too impulsive. "Don't ask questions you don't want to hear the answers too Teyla," he warned.

"There is no right or wrong answer," she told. "There is only the affirmation."

They continued to circle each other when something in her statement made him think. Was she giving him the opportunity to..."Come on Teyla I'm a little old for games," he said with a bit of irritation.

"What do you want?" she asked out right as she unleashed a fury of an attack catching him off guard. He fell to his back but regained his bearings quick enough to stop her downward attack.

Alright, enough is enough he fumed as he knocked the bow out of her grasp and flung her to the ground on her back. In that moment it all suddenly came so clear to him. "You wanna talk about someone being afraid...maybe you should look in the mirror Teyla. What's within your reach you won't take?" he almost seethed.

She looked him directly in the eye with a fury, "You..."

"Why?" he asked unfazed by her answer.

"Like you said John, it is complicated," she quoted staring up at him trying to catch her breath.

He watched her, letting his gaze fall down her body sheer with sweat. The rise and fall of her chest, her stomach tense, her legs limp around his midsection. It was then he noticed their intimate position. He couldn't count the times they ended up in the position. When they did he would comment on her mistake and quickly stand away. Now he feared he stayed too long.

The obvious question at this point was...What kept them apart? The obvious answer would be they were afraid. Afraid that one day John would one day leave for home and never return. Fear that Teyla would become a victim of the Wraith like so many of her people.

For five long years their relationship stayed within the boundaries of friendship. There were many times they almost crossed without knowing it. Back on Earth though, people would consider them closer than just friends. Athosian customs were far more suggestive to someone who didn't know them well. They never ventured into physical intimacy of lovers, but they were physically close. They would comfort each other when they needed or just wanted it.

It wouldn't be uncommon to see them walking down the hall arm in arm. Or when they gathered on the mainland for them to sit close enough to share a blanket, like they did at times.

"I'm afraid one day I'll never see you again," he revealed sitting up. "I'm afraid one day we'll go home and never be able to come back."

She slowly sat up and brought her knees up to her chest to wrap her arms loosely around them. "I fear the same," she admitted quietly. "I sometimes dream that I have gone to visit my people and when I return to the city...no one is there."

He shook his head as if in denial. "We've got a saying on my world...home is where the heart is. It's not the physical place but the people you're with. As long as you're with the ones you love you're home and I've always believed that."

"Do you not wish to return home someday?" she asked trying to hide the pain.

He laughed lightly, "There isn't anyone to go home too, except Selene, which would probably only pain me more if I were to see her again. I like to imagine that she's found a great guy to take care of her and now has lots of kids and a nice house with that big truck she's always wanted." He was smiling when he finished. "I don't want to put her through anymore pain than she's already gone through. That's why I never send any messages home."

Teyla moved before she knew what happened. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her chin on his shoulder and held him close. "I will always be here for you," she whispered. "If the day should ever come know that I will be here waiting, you will always have a home here."

He pulled her closer and kissed the side of her neck. "This is my home...I'm not going anywhere," he promised. For the longest time they held each other taking comfort in the knowledge they would be there if and when the time came.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please read and review! Tell me what you think! 


	2. Chapter Two

****

Chapter 2

Dr. Weir stood nervously as she gazed over the large crowd. The Athosians were having a gathering and the people of Atlantis were invited as always. She enjoyed the gatherings finding them therapeutic. It was a chance to sit back, relax and not worry about the next threat around the corner. They held it on the beach, where Colonel Sheppard loved to _try _and surf. The thought made her laugh as she remembered a certain occasion.

"Elizabeth! Come and join us!"

At the sound of her name she looked around and found a certain Athosian leader dancing with a few of her fellow Athosians. She waved with a smile and hoped that would be enough. Elizabeth Weir was not a dancer for good reason.

"Please Dr. Weir we would be honored if you would, " a female Athosian asked sweetly.

Elizabeth shook her head, "Uh, no thanks, I…can't dance."

"We will teach you then, " Teyla insisted with a smile stepping out of the dancing circle and making her way to Elizabeth. "It is not as difficult as it looks. Once you start to move your body will take over for you."

Elizabeth laughed nervously, "Teyla you have no idea what you're asking. I've got what we call back on Earth _two left feet_."

"It will impress Dr. McKay, " Teyla enticed with a seductive smile. It was a tactic she learned from John that Elizabeth wished she never learned.

Elizabeth blushed visibly and looked around as if looking for the person in question and spotted him across the way. She looked back to Teyla with a pleading look, "I can't."

Teyla took her drink and handed it to a passing Athosian then took her by the hands. "Oh good you will join us then, " she stated as if Elizabeth had never protested.

Nearby John, Rodney, and Carson stood around talking about the latest gossip. There were always good rumors going around and most of the time they were true.

"I heard that Nurse Corbin was a lesbian, " Carson speculated. "I got that from a reliable source."

"She a lesbian too?" Rodney asked with interest.

"No she's bisexual, like all women, " Carson corrected with a bit of a slur to his voice. The Athosian Ale was a we bit on the strong side even for a strong Scotsman such as Dr. Beckett.

"You better slow down there Doc you might be taken advantage of by one of these beautiful Athosian women, " John teased as a group passed looking at all three men with smiles.

"And where's the bloody problem with that?" Carson asked in real confusion. "I'm tempted to beg for it at this point."

"Don't beg it makes you look cheap my darling, " Rodney patted Carson on the back and finished off his own cup of Ale.

"Is that Dr. Weir I see dancing with a bunch of Athosian women?" Carson asked in awe.

All eyes turned to see Elizabeth, Teyla and a hand full of Athosian women dancing to a hypnotic beat. The women were attracting quit the crowd and they seemed to be rather enjoying themselves.

"I didn't know women could move like that!" Carson almost squeaked.

Rodney stared in awe as Elizabeth moved in step with the beat. "I didn't know she could dance like that, " he blurted.

John paid no attention to either male as his attention was focused solely on Teyla. The way she moved, enticed him, teased him. The look of pure joy as she let herself get lost in the music. She was such a versatile woman. Limber in all the right places. He glanced close to her and saw Elizabeth in a light he hadn't seen in a long time. She actually seemed to be enjoying herself. He wished she would be more carefree more often.

The song slowly came to an end and Elizabeth found herself the center of attention when Teyla and the other Athosian women turned and clapped at her wonderful performance. She blushed and laughed looking in Rodney's general direction.

A slower song started to be played and Teyla smiled. "Why don't you ask him to dance?" she encouraged.

Elizabeth glanced his way and noticed him coming their way. _Oh my God he's headed this way_ she thought nervously. _Elizabeth you're acting like a teenager with a crush, stop it_ she berated herself.

"Dr. McKay I hope you enjoyed the performance, " Teyla greeted gleefully looking to Elizabeth.

Rodney smiled with a nod, "Yes, yes it was…enthralling." He looked to Elizabeth and rubbed his hands together. "That was impressive Elizabeth I didn't know you could dance like that."

"Neither did I, " she admitted rubbing behind her ear, a nervous twitch she had that she wished she could stop.

They were interrupted when John quietly walked up behind Teyla and pushed her hair aside to blow against her neck. Teyla gasped and turned to playfully hit John across the chest. He merely caught her hands and pulled her away from the group with a satisfied smile.

"Do not do that, " she tried to sound stern but failed miserably as she rubbed the back of her neck. A shudder rattled her spine as he pulled her closer and started to dance. _The man is insufferable_ she thought as they fell into the familiar steps of an Athosian slow dance. She closed her eyes and let the feel of his very being sooth her.

Days had passed since that day in the gymnasium. It felt good to finally get her troubled thoughts out in the open with him. Now she wasn't so afraid of loosing him. It was a day of promises that they both intended to keep.

Elizabeth watched the pair with soft eyes. Just in the first few months in Atlantis she knew there was something special about them. Her first real sign was when Sergeant Bates insisted that Teyla was a spy for the Wraith and John became protective of her. Even in the midst of guilt he was bent on proving her innocent. Bates was right, he was letting his personal feelings get in the way, but it turned out for the better.

As she and Rodney stood to the side she noticed everyone was doing a traditional Athosian slow dance. It would be considered too personal back home but Elizabeth had grown accustom to it over the years. The two dancers danced with their foreheads together and their hands clasped together by their sides turning in slow circles.

"Would you like to dance?" Rodney asked out of the blue rubbing the back of his neck.

Elizabeth regarded him for a moment then smiled, "Yes I would." She took his hands and stepped into his personal space and put her forehead against his and brought their hands to rest at their sides, still clasped. "I like this dance, " she admitted quietly.

"Me too, " he returned quietly.

They didn't say anything else just followed the rhythm.

* * *

__

I haven't forgot about this story so don't worry. I've got two more chapters done but I'm not gonna post them just yet. I'll probably post one chapter at a time every week or so, give or take a day or two. Please let me know what you think so far. There isn't much going on right now it's just characterization but things will begin to develop as the story goes on. Please read and review!


	3. Chapter Three

Sorry for the long wait but I wanted to get chapter 4 done before I posted chapter 3. Hope you like I really enjoyed writing this one!

* * *

****

Chapter 3

"Not another layover!" McKay complained wiping the sweat from his forehead.

Both John and Teyla exchanged curious glances. Rodney's behavior was out of character as of late. Majority of the time he would be the one insisting they stay and search as much as they could. Now he was practically begging to return to Atlantis. It wasn't like him at all to leave such an obviously untouched land unexplored. Ever since the gathering on the mainland a couples week prior he seemed different somehow, like he was distracted. John suspected it had something to do with Elizabeth remembering how cozy they were that night together. The thought unnerved him at first but he quickly pushed the feeling aside. It was jealously, no, it was a protectiveness he always tried to hide. Sometimes he let it get the better of him and some people viewed it as jealously instead. It was a guy thing!

He glanced around for Teyla and saw she was kneeling next to what looked like a berry bush. He watched silently for a moment then noticed she held something in her hand. "What's that?" he asked nodding to the contents in her hand.

She stood smiling, "I believe they are crognits." She walked over to him and showed them to him. "I believe they are a version of what you would call a grape." She picked one up and placed it in her mouth.

John visibly cringed, "I really wish you wouldn't do that. One of these days it's not gonna be what you think it is."

She laughed lightly and took another from her hand. "Why don't you try one?" she held it out for him and he reluctantly took it.

He examined it like it was gonna attack him at any moment then slowly placed it on his tongue and bit into it and chewed a few times then his eyes widened as the taste hit him. "What the hell's in these they're incredible!" he quickly took a couple more from her hand and popped them into his mouth.

Teyla took another from her hand. "They are a rather sought after fruit amongst the known worlds. They taste different to everyone. They are whatever you crave or want, " she explained placing more in her mouth.

"Do I hear you guys talking about food?" Rodney perked and by their sides in a second. They were huddled close and John was picking something out of her hand. "Hey! Share!"

John pointed to Teyla's hand. "Oh McKay you should try these they're amazing. They'll put a chocolate moose sundae to shame, " he expressed putting a couple more in his mouth.

"Really!" McKay was standing next to Teyla in an instant. "Let me try." He took one and didn't hesitate to pop it in his mouth and start chewing. It didn't take long for the taste to hit him either. "Oh my God these are delicious! What are these?" He took more out of her hand just as John reached to take more.

Teyla looked between the two men and shook her head in amusement. Before they could take anymore she tipped her head back and put the rest in her mouth.

"Hey!" John complained.

"Where did you find those?" McKay was already looking around for the source.

Teyla did not bother to answer as he walked away in search.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" John inquired with a smirk. She hated to see anyone in a distasteful mood let alone McKay.

She raised an eyebrow, "Why Colonel, whatever do you mean?"

John laughed at her impression of Doc Holiday from the movie Tombstone. "You've been watching too much television, " he waggled his finger at her.

"Hey guys! We should take a root back to Atlantis and see if we can grow this stuff it's great!" McKay was in full scientific mode as he found the bush. "These things are better than cheesecake!" He picked a couple off and plopped them into his mouth eating them eagerly.

"You should be careful Dr., Crognits are said to have certain effects, " Teyla warned warmly. She felt two sets of eyes on her instantly.

"What kind of effects?" John and Rodney asked in unison.

Teyla giggled as she looked between the two men. "It's an aphrodisiac, if too much is consumed it will have an unrelenting effect, " she explained unable to hide her smirk.

Both men groaned in realization.

Before McKay realized it he was grabbing himself. "Oh my God it's not gonna make anything…fall off is it?" he asked almost terrified.

Teyla laughed and shook her head, "No it will not harm you, but the effects can last for hours."

"Oh that's just great!" McKay complained but continued to eat the rest of the crognits he had left.

"How much is too much?" John asked shifting on his feet.

Teyla tilted her head and looked him up and down. "It will depend on your metabolism, " she noted. "I do not think you ate enough to cause any harm."

"What about you? You just ate a handful, " John pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

She nodded nonchalantly, "I imagine it will have some effect on me."

John tilted his head at her and looked at her like she was crazy.

"I say we take a sample back with us. We could make a fortune off this stuff, " Rodney went to work on collecting a sample at the same time taking a few from the bush and putting them in his pocket.

"I think you just made his day, " John realized shaking his head at the elated scientist.

__

But you may have just ruined mine he thought already feeling the effects or was that just his imagination? Not that a raging hard on was out of the ordinary for him, no, it was quit frequent for him. Every morning it was there, taunting him. Other times it was during his morning sessions with Teyla and the rest of the time when they share a tent off world. So, you could basically say that ninety percent of his time was spent with a hard on. For a man who hadn't had anything remotely close to sex in five years what do you expect. At least Rodney was supposedly getting some, from the boss no less.

"This really is a beautiful place, " she commented looking around at the greenery and waterfalls. "We are not due back till tomorrow sometime, and it is such a nice day…" she trailed off glancing at him.

He shifted his P90 and looked down at her, "What are you suggesting?"

A grin crossed her beautiful features and he knew she was up to no good…again.

* * *

Please read and review! Tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter 4**

Teyla walked ahead of John and Rodney in comfortable silence. Or as much silence as she could acquire with the two men behind her. They bickered like they were siblings or an old married couple, but that was a rather disturbing image. John and Rodney were definitely closer than when they first came to Atlantis. John could barely stand the presence of the good Doctor years ago. Now, he found the team incomplete without him, just like Ford.

A brief sadness came over her at the remembrance of the young Lieutenant, but she quickly brushed it away. She brought her attention to the surrounding scenery and smiled lightly. It truly was a beautiful place, almost more beautiful than Atlantis. It flourished in a way she had never seen before it was obviously an untouched land. She glanced over her shoulder at John and Rodney and her smile broadened.

"All I'm saying is you've been acting strange since the Athosian gathering," John commented conversationally with a shrug.

Rodney tried to hide the annoyed look on his face. "What's that supposed to mean? Am I supposed to be miserable all the time because I'm not roguishly handsome or something? Can't I be happy if I wanna be?" he shot out rambling. "Well, for your information I'm not miserable and on another note you wanna talk about someone acting strange? Maybe you should look in the mirror pal."

"What's that supposed to mean?" John retorted in much the same manner as Rodney had.

Rodney rolled his eyes, "You've been acting all funny since _before_ the Athosian gathering my friend."

"I have not," John said defensively.

"Have too."

"Have not."

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Gentlemen!" Teyla called stopping ahead of them. If she did not interfere then and there they would go at it all afternoon without interruption.

Both men turned their attention to Teyla with a _what_ expression.

She nodded ahead of them, "I can hear a waterfall." She waved for them to follow as she started to jog towards the sound.

"What's with her?" Rodney asked curiously.

John smiled knowingly, "You know Teyla, come on." He nudged Rodney along and they reached the edge of a cliff that overlooked a beautifully secluded pond with a good sized waterfall.

"Wow…" Rodney was in awe at the beauty before him. "It's like right out of a National Geographic magazine."

John was too struck to speak as he looked around. He spotted Teyla at the bottom of the fall at the edge of the pond taking a sip of water. He cringed lightly, "Dammit, I wish she'd stop doing that!" he said annoyed.

Rodney rolled his eyes and started to look for a way down. "How the hell did she get down there so quick?" he said aloud.

"Probably jumped knowing her," John opted lazily looking for the way down along with him. "I hope she didn't jump…" he muttered hopefully unable to find a way down.

"There is a tree that leads to the bottom," John jumped slightly as Teyla stepped up behind him.

_How does she move so damn fast_…

"Oh duh!" Rodney smacked himself in the head and made his way for the tree.

Teyla chuckled silently as she watched him make his way for the tree.

John watched him with a perplexed expression. "I'm telling you Teyla there is something going on between him and Elizabeth," he couldn't shake the feeling. "Something happened between them at that gathering."

Teyla turned an amused smirk his way, "And why may I ask are you concerning yourself so?"

John rolled his eyes at her hidden insinuation, "It's not what you think." He shifted his P-90. "They just shouldn't feel like they have to hide it from everyone that's all. It's not like there's any regulations against it and besides were billions of miles from Earth. Some of the rules can be bent."

"In other words you hate being _left out of the loop_," she concluded tilting her head up at him. She loved the height difference between them.

He snapped his fingers. "Yes!" he hissed in a happy tone like a giddy kid.

She chuckled, "John, if there is something between them they will let everyone know in their own time. Do not go where you are not wanted." She hoped he would heed her warning. John didn't like it when people butted into his personal business so he should be just as respectful in return.

John sighed, "Whatever, as long as they're happy…" he trailed off.

"Hey guys! This place is amazing!" McKay called from the bottom of the fall.

Teyla grabbed John's hand, "Come on, let's go swimming."

He instantly tensed not budging, "Swimming?"

She jerked lightly at his sudden halt and looked at him curiously, "What is it?"

He quickly shook his head, "Nothing, let's go." He started past her still holding her hand to help her down the cliff side. The soil was very moist but it still had a decent grip to it so they had no difficulties getting down. "Easy…" he warned quietly helping her take the last step onto the boulders that surrounded the pond around the fall.

Teyla immediately went to removing her shoes.

John sat on a nearby boulder and made himself comfortable as he watched her openly. Wouldn't be the first time he saw her naked or near naked. Her sparring outfit left little to the imagination, at least over the last five years it hadn't.

She glanced over her shoulder as she removed her shoes and smiled playfully. "Are you going to join me?" she turned and started to remove her jacket.

He tilted his head and looked her up and down, "Ladies first."

"Hmm," she nodded letting her jacket fall from her shoulders to the ground.

John watched her as she undid her pants and slid them down her slender tanned legs. An inaudible groan escaped him as she turned away from him and removed her shirt to leave her in nothing but a pair of black panties and bra. She cast a teasing smile over her shoulder before making her way to the waters edge. The sway of her hips could hypnotize any man, even Bates if he would admit it.

"Hey I found more crognits!" McKay acclaimed coming to stand near John. "Want one?" he asked holding out his hand.

John shook his head only glancing at them, "No thank you." He shifted on the boulder to make himself more comfortable, which didn't go unnoticed by Rodney. He put two and two together and had to stop himself from laughing.

"How many of them did you have?" Rodney asked his voice laced in humor.

John cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. "A few…" he admitted hesitantly.

"You're not wearing boxers are you?" Rodney poked teasingly, but ironically strait faced.

John gave Rodney a _fuck you _look and turned his attention back to Teyla who was testing the water with a single toe.

"It is not so bad," she called over her shoulder then began to step into the water. She faced her companions and smiled giddily. "Come on!" she dove backwards into the water with a courageous laugh.

Both John and Rodney couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Just get in when she's not looking she'll never notice," Rodney advised finishing off his handful of crognits. "Hmm, I've got to use the little boys room." He looked around and sighed knowing he would have to climb up the cliff. "I'll be back."

"Be careful," John called as Rodney made his way up the cliff side and out of view.

"Colonel Sheppard!"

John quickly looked back to Teyla to find a pair of panties hanging off the end of her foot above the water.

_Oh shit…_

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm hoping to have the next chapter up soon! Please read and review! 


End file.
